It Runs in the Family
by MadiWillow
Summary: Troy talks Gabriella into going with him to meet his grandparents. But just who are his grandparents? OneShot. TxG


**AN:** This is an incredibly short one-shot I thought of doing. I've always wanted to do some type of cross between HSM and this movie and finally found a way to do it. I hope you like it, and if you still don't know what movie this was crossed with you're done, ask me and I'll inform you. :-)

**Title: **_It Runs in the Family  
_**Rating:** _K+  
_**Author: **_MadiWillow  
_**Summary: **_Troy talks Gabriella into going with him to meet his grandparents. But just who -are- his grandparents? One-Shot.  
_**Genre:** _Romance  
_**Chapter: **_One-Shot_

"I cannot _believe_ you talked me into doing this, Troy,"

Troy Bolton was walking up the steps of an old, Victorian-styled house on the outskirts of Albuquerque, New Mexico, his hand intertwined with those of his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Said girlfriend was nervously playing with his hand as she eyed the old house, as though frightened by it.

"Come on, Gabriella," Troy laughed, squeezing her hand comfortingly. "It's just my grandparents."

"Yeah, well," stuttered Gabriella. "What if they don't like me?"

Troy gave her a look. "I'm sure they will. What's not to like?"

They'd reached the front door, but before Troy could knock, Gabriella said, "Meeting your parents was bad enough. Now I have to meet your _grandparents_." She let out a small groan.

"Don't worry, my grandparents are really nice. You'll love them." and before Gabriella could say another word, Troy knocked three times on the door and the two of them waited patiently.

Moments later, an old man of around sixty opened the door. He was hunched over slightly, he had black hair was that was streaked with gray (or perhaps the other way around), and he had a cleft chin that could pass for a third dimple. "Grandpa Dan!" Troy said jovially. He leaned in the door and embraced his grandfather in a hug.

"Troy, m'boy!" said Dan, hugging his grandson proudly. Gabriella watched the scene awkwardly, biting her lip and playing with the tips of a strand of hair.

"Is Troy here?" came a slightly accented, woman's voice in the house beyond Gabriella's line of sight.

Troy and his grandfather broke away and Troy stepped further inside the house to hug what Gabriella figured was his grandmother before he stepped back outside and put his arm around Gabriella's waist. She could now make out Troy's grandmother; she was a dainty old woman. Her blonde hair – which had very few, if any, gray hairs – was cut short, just above her shoulders. She had aged well; her face was slightly that of an innocent school girl, and her smile showed off brilliantly-white, slightly large teeth.

"And you must be Gabriella!" Troy's grandmother cried, striding onto the porch to hug the teenager. "We've heard _so_ much about you!" she added as the two broke apart, winking slyly at Troy, who looked away, embarrassed.

"Sandy, let's not leave them outside all night!" laughed Dan, beckoning them inside. "Come on in."

Gabriella had just set foot inside the house when Troy's grandfather swept her into a bear hug and spun her around. She let out a squeak and surprise while Troy laughed and his grandmother scolded, "Dan! Put the poor girl down!"

Dan let her down and ruffled Troy's hair. "So you're the girl that my grandson's all hung up on, eh?"

Gabriella and Troy both flushed with embarrassment that time, but they were spared answering when Sandy said, "I just put the food on the table when you arrived, so shall we sit down and eat?"

The two nodded eagerly and followed the elderly couple through the hall and into a lavishly decorated dining room.

"My grandmother's a retired interior designer," Troy told Gabriella quietly as they took their seats. Dan and Sandy were located at the heads of the table while Troy and Gabriella sat next to each other on the long side.

They piled their plates with food and poured drinks before 'digging in', as Dan referred to it, and there was a silence broken only by the chink of silverware on plates.

"So, Troy," said Sandy, swallowing a forkful of mashed potatoes. "You never told us how you and Gabriella met."

The two of them exchanged quick glances, grinning ever so slightly.

"Well, it's kind of a long story-,"

"Oooh, I love stories, you know that, Troy!" said Sandy excitedly, taking a sip of her white wine. "Do tell, please."

"Well, it all started on winter break..."

Troy launched into the story of their first meeting and the whole musical-fiasco, with some help from Gabriella, and soon the two had almost forgotten that the two other people were in the room. Troy and Gabriella were looking into each other's eyes, smiling, as Troy finished, "And, of course, we got the leads in the musical, I won the basketball game, and she won the Decathlon. That night, we were an item."

There was a small silence as Sandy and Dan sent each other knowing glances before politely starting to clap. The younger couple jumped and looked around, embarrassed yet again. The grandparents pretended not to notice as Dan said, "I'll expect tickets to this musical, okay, Troy?"

Troy nodded. "Sure thing, grandpa."

The rest of the dinner passed with small talk and idle chit-chat, until Troy stated an hour later that they should get going, as they had school in the morning. The elderly couple hugged their grandson and his girlfriend before they left, and closed the door behind them.

"What a nice girl," said Sandy thoughtfully as she and her husband made their way into the living room. They took a seat on the sofa and cuddled up to one another; the fire cackling in the fireplace making it ever-so romantic.

After a long silence where the two lovebirds just held each other, Dan said, "Kinda reminds me of us, doesn't it?"

"What reminds you of us?" asked Sandy sleepily.

"Them. Troy and Gabriella."

Sandy sat up straighter and winked at Dan. "You mean how they got together?"

Dan laughed.

"I guess it runs in the family." She grinned.

Dan nodded. "It kinda sounds like what we probably would have gone through had we been teens in 2000's, instead of the 50's."

Sandy giggled. "Probably." She playfully flicked her husband's chin and added, "But I loved high school in the 50's. It was so much fun."

"Oh, those summer nights..." Dan grinned.


End file.
